<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Boys and Studying Just Don't Mix. by honeyglazedbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400359">Pretty Boys and Studying Just Don't Mix.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyglazedbaby/pseuds/honeyglazedbaby'>honeyglazedbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyglazedbaby/pseuds/honeyglazedbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Steve was trying to do was get his boyfriend to study for their upcoming test, even if that meant cockwarming him until he was driven mad. How could you blame him for getting mouthy when all Billy wants to do is complain?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Boys and Studying Just Don't Mix.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt at fanfic in quite a long time. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, pretty boy" Billy groaned, pressing his forehead against the shoulder of the boy positioned in his lap. Their clothing had been long forgotten, both boys nude while flipping through a mind numbing math textbook. Heavy arousal had long since settled in the pit of Billy's stomach. "I don't know how much longer I can stand this."</p>
<p>He could almost hear Steve roll his eyes. </p>
<p>"Focus, Billy, or you're never going to pass." </p>
<p>Why did he agree to this? How was he supposed to focus on studying when he had his beautiful boyfriend warming his cock? </p>
<p>"You know how this works baby, get an answer right and I'll reward you." Steve said, his eyes still focused on the textbook and notepad infront of him. The brown haired boy had been slightly surprised by how well he was ignoring his needy boyfriend's antics. Studying for this test was important, and doing it this way seemed to be the only way to get Billy to study, even if it only worked for a little while. He scribbled out an equation, then looked at Billy over his shoulder expectantly. </p>
<p>"Who put you in charge?" The blond grumbled, earning him nothing but another eye roll. </p>
<p>"Come on baby, don't you want to feel good? Just give me the answer." To add a bit of power behind his words, Steve rolled his hips just a small amount. Despite how minor the movement was, it drew a low groan from Billy. </p>
<p>There was a pause before the blond mumbled out the answer, his words muffled by Steve's warm skin pressed against his lips. His promised reward came as soon as the boy in his lap scribbled down what Billy had said. </p>
<p>The brown haired boy lifted himself up and started to ride Billy's cock slowly. The latter boy groaned and gripped his boyfriend's hips tightly, wanting nothing more than to drag him back harder and harder until he was satisfied. Steve gave his boyfriend just a few moments to enjoy himself before slowing down then stopping completely.<br/>
The pleasure ended much too quickly for Billy's liking. </p>
<p>Steve settled back into the blond's lap, humming softly as he picked his pencil back up. "Okay, next question Bill."</p>
<p>"God damnit baby, I can't do this anymore! You've been riling me up for nearly an hour, can't we be done!?" Billy protested, digging his fingers into Steve's hips, harsh enough to leave marks, nipping at the junction of his neck. </p>
<p>"Billy, the more you whine and pout about this, the longer it takes. Just give me the God damn answer already!" Steve's voice began to raise near the end of his sentence, clearly frustrated with his boyfriend's unwillingness to study. "You know what, fine. We're done, but you're not getting any reward from me, you stubborn asshole!"<br/>
He began remove himself from the blond's hold, pushing away the textbook. </p>
<p>Before he could go too far, Steve was pulled back to his previous position. A noise of protest slipped from his lips, but a hand caught his jaw before any words could follow. His eyes widened, catching the blond's blue eyes blown wide with lust and just a bit of mischief. </p>
<p>"Now now, Stevie, when did you learn that it's okay to mouth off to your daddy like that?" Billy licked his lips, a devious grin settling on his flushed face. The atmosphere in the room had changed quickly. It was clear who was in control now. </p>
<p>"I-I.." Steve stammered out, a light blush growing on his cheeks," was just trying to help you, daddy." He felt this shift too, his inner submissiveness slowly taking over. </p>
<p>"And you thought that'd give you an excuse to talk like that to me?" The blond raised an eyebrow, daring Steve to oppose him.</p>
<p>"No daddy.." the brown-haired boy in question murmured. Billy grinned, knowing his boy was easily put back in his place.</p>
<p>"Now here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna punish you for that little mouth of yours, fuck you just the way I need, and then we'll finish studying, okay?" His voice lightened at the end, searching his boyfriend's eyes for any sort of discomfort and objection. When he didn't find any, Billy gave him a tender kiss on the lips, then releasing his jaw and lifting him off of his lap. Before Steve could even think twice, he was being pulled into position. He was in Billy's lap again, but laying across it, stomach down this time rather than sitting in it. </p>
<p>"How does 10 sound, doll?" Billy murmured, massaging his boy's smooth asscheeks. Steve whimpered in response, which earned him a small swat, just a small taste of what was to come.</p>
<p>"Ah ah, use your words, pretty boy."</p>
<p>"10 is good, daddy." The brown haired boy said quietly, readying himself for the coming punishment. It felt like an eternity before the familiar sting of his boyfriend's rough hand on his ass made him jump. Steve was thanking the lord Billy wasn't making him count this time, he always struggled with that. </p>
<p>The swats came quickly, but grew harder with each one. The tenth spank has Steve gasping loudly, tears just beginning to brim his wide brown eyes. </p>
<p>"What a good boy, baby, taking your punishment so well." Billy pulled him up, making the boy straddle his lap. He peppered kisses on Steve's face while gently massaging his sore ass. The blond gave his boy a moment to calm down and breathe, waiting for him to let him know he's ready. </p>
<p>After a few minutes, Steve lifted his head from Billy's chest, wiping away a stray tear.<br/>
"Sorry, daddy. I'll be a good boy." He said softly, his bottom lip poking out just a bit.<br/>
"It's okay baby, I know you're daddy's good boy." Billy pulled Steve into a warm kiss, caressing his cheek. The brown haired boy deepened it tentatively, letting Billy know he was ready for more.</p>
<p>After a minute or two more of slow, heated kissing, Billy pulled away and pushed Steve down onto the bed. He leaned over the boy's body, dragging his knees up close to his chest.<br/>
"Ready baby?" Billy murmurs, pressing the head of his cock against Steve's pliant hole. Despite his punishment, the boy's cock was still hard, a small amount of precum dribbling from the tip. Steve nodded and Billy let his lack of words pass just this once as he sunk his cock inside of him. </p>
<p>A low moan slipped from the blond's lips as his arousal from before came back stronger than ever.<br/>
"God, baby boy, always so tight for me." </p>
<p>Steve whined softly, rolling his hips, begging his boyfriend to move already. Billy took the hint and fell into a quick, hard pace. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping, harsh breaths, and lots of moaning.<br/>
The brown haired boy tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's mullet, tugging just enough to rile his daddy on. </p>
<p>"Fuck daddy, love your cock inside me. Love how you fill me up so good." He whimpered out.<br/>
Billy quickened his pace after hearing his boy's naughty words. His fingers dug into Steve's hip harshly, bound to leave bruises. He pounded away at his lover's tight hole, getting lost in the pleasure of it. Low moans fell from Billy's lips, increasing in volume as he got closer and closer.<br/>
Steve knew neither of them were going to last long. He felt himself already falling apart without even being touched. The spanking had made his body feel like a livewire, every touch from the blond setting him on fire. Precum pooled on his abs, smearing further with each hard thrust. Steve let his eyes roll back in his head, cry's of pleasure escaping him.<br/>
Billy wrapped one hand around his baby's cock, jerking him in pace with his rough thrusts.<br/>
The coil in the blond's stomach wound tighter and tighter, until he just couldn't take it. With a last few erratic thrusts, Billy spilled inside of his boyfriend's tight hole, pushing his seed deep inside him. The warmth inside him has Steve crying out and cumming all over Billy's hand. Billy continued to stroke Steve's cock until he was pulling away due to overstimulation. The blond slowly pulled out, his cum spilling out after him.<br/>
Billy collapsed on top of his boyfriend. Between soft panting and tender kisses, he spoke," Okay, noooow I'm ready to study!" He grabbed the text book, giving Steve a grin before dodging his boyfriend's light-hearted smack.<br/>
"You're going to be the death of me, Billy Hargrove."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>